Jagged Antilles
Jagged Antilles was a smuggler, former GA pilot and the husband of Kiera Antilles. He was primarily responsible for discovering how to operate the Ancient ship ''Destiny'', and was instrumental in the Paladin victory in the Rishi Maze. Once loyal to the Galactic Alliance, Jag transfered that loyalty to his wife, the Paladin Order and the greater galaxy. History 'Early Years (574 ABY to 599 ABY)' The son of an Antilles and a Solo, Jag was born and raised on Corellia. With such an inheritence Jag was all but destined to become a pilot, and after completing his mandatory lower education, Jag headed straight into the GA Starfighter Alliance training facility on Corellia. He completed his training just in time for the GA-Mandalorian War, a war that was to have a profound affect on Jagged. As a result of the brutality of it and the near treachery of the then-GA COS at the end, Jagged left the military and the GA behind to take up the life of a smuggler. 'A Fateful Encounter (600 ABY)' Though he looked the part, Jag was not a typical smuggler. Jag spent most of his time smuggling relief supplies into worlds that had suffered during the war and afterwards been neglected by the GA. He often turned only enough profit to cover the cost of supplies, ship maintenance and living expenses. Occasionally he had to take a job for the credits though even then he was very choosy. It was one such job that led him to the Arian system where he was immediately taken prisoner and tortured by it's rulers. With the aid of his near sentient astromech, Spectre, Jag was able to escape and flee the planet for the Unknown Regions. It was there that he answered a Jedi distress beacon on an uncharted planet. The encounter on the frozen planet between Jagged Antilles and Jedi knight Kiera Kenobi changed the course of both their lives. It was a genuine case of love at first sight, although they initially fought the attraction. When Kiera helped Jag overcome the effects of his torture at the hands of the Arians the fight was over. What proceeded eventually turned Jag to a new purpose in his life. While Jag and Kiera were occupied on the lost (and now rediscovered) world of Ilum, the Jedi Order was splintering. Jag and Kiera would, in due course, give their allegiance to the newly formed Paladin Order and it's mandate of service to the greater galaxy. First, however, they and the new order had to survive. Still, in the midst of all the upheaval Jag and Kiera formalized their committment by marrying. Much of the Galactic Alliance senate felt threatened by the idea of an independent Jedi Order. Place strategically, the Hidden Sith played into the senate's fears and manipulated events to provoke a war between the GA-Loyalist Jedi and the Paladin Order. This culminated in a battle at the Paladin Order's new headquarters, Sanctuary, within the Rishi Maze. At the direction of acting chief of state Sariss, the GA continued to blunder, causing sytems to join a coalition led by the Paladin Jedi, Saul the Hutt, the Mon Calamari and the Hapans. When Jag's wife Kiera was injured during a battle at Taanab, Jag decided it was time to follow a different course that could possibly be of great benefit to the Paladin Order. Along with Kiera, Jagged had made an important discovery in the Rishi Maze: a series of intact infinity gates and a fleet of vessels that were designed to travel through those gates. Jag, with the assistance of Master Kol Keshyr, lobbied Grandmaster Skywalker to form a team to explore through the infinity gates. Reluctantly Skywalker agreed, and the Antilles, along with Paladin master Raza Sabatyne, embarked on a series of adventures, exploring the dwarf galaxy of the Rishi Maze.